Eyes Of My New Soul
by YamiKoi
Summary: Yami is a shy, kind and loving boy and is being abused by his boyfriend, he then finds a new friend in Yugi Muotu who shows him that he deserves more, he deserves love. YxYM Mature Scenes!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, here's another one-shot I thought up, I'm not quite sure where I got the inspiration from and it sounded a lot shorter in my head but I quite liked the idea since we never really got an explanation in the anime/manga why Yami was like he was. If anyone knows of any other stories like this could you please let me know I love these stories but only puzzleshipping, thanks.**

**Important Note: Yami is very out of character in this story until the end, I can't change this or I basically don't have a plot so at the start it may seem like I'm talking about Yugi but it is Yami, you'll see why at the end.**

**Another Important Note: I may stop wiritng after this because I finished Dark Demon Meets One Of Light and got no reviews, I write stories and post them for the enjoyment of others and if aren't liked then there's no point posting them. This is not a threat but a statement, I'd never put a threat up to get reviews, 1 review and I'll continue because that person took time to write that review and deserve the entire story.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

**-----**

Eyes Are The Window To My New Soul

Yami Atemu stood in the kitchen of his and his boyfriend's home which lay in the busy part of Domino city. Yami was a twenty year old, tanned male with spiky tri-coloured hair which was black with a crimson red outline and striking blonde bangs falling in front of his face and spiked up into his hair contrasting beautifully against the black. Though his hair was strange many people believed that his eyes were also a stunning feature, soft tender garnet eyes shone beneath the blonde bangs shining brightly. Yami and Ryu had been living together for three years and, at the start of the relationship, Yami couldn't possibly have been happier. Ryu Hijiroku, his boyfriend, was tanned male the same age as Yami with long dark green almost black hair fell to his waist which also framed his mature, sharp features and matching coloured eyes giving Ryu a dark and scary aura though Yami believed that beneath that dark exterior lay a loving and caring man, well that was his original belief. Ryu had definitely put up this façade when he had first met Yami constantly telling him how beautiful Yami was and how much he loved him, he was the kindest person Yami had ever met.

Ryu and Yami had been dating for seven years and, when both had turned sixteen, Yami asked his boyfriend to move in with him which Ryu had agreed to. Ryu's parents worked overseas most of the time, as a result Ryu was usually on his own at home. Yami parent's had died not long after had died not long after Yami sixteenth birthday in a car crash. Ryu and Yami spent so much time together Yami decided it would simply be easier to have Ryu move in.

Yami was silently cooking dinner for himself and Ryu as he usually did his hands quickly and skilfully cutting and chopping the ingredients for the meal, Yami's mother and father had both loved cooking very much and had passed their passion down to their son. Yami was making a curry for dinner, his parent's recipe, and began happily humming to himself. Two arms gently wrapped Yami's waist, Yami happily closed his eyes smiling softly as Ryu leaned over and kissed Yami's neck. Yami let out blissful sigh and Ryu leaned over and sniffed the dinner.

"How is our stew coming along?" Ryu asked.

Yami blinked in confusion.

"Stew?" Yami questioned confusedly. "Last night you said you wanted curry."

Ryu shrugged as he spoke, "well now I was stew." He stated.

"But I've almost finished the curry, it'd take another couple of hours to make stew, I don't have the ingredients, I'd have to go shopping." Yami replied.

"Then go shopping." Ryu stated.

"Ryu why don't we just have curry?" Yami sighed. "I've almost finished, not to mention we'd be wasting it."

"Yami I want stew why is that so hard to comprehend?" He snapped beginning to to irritated.

"But Ryu, it's my parent's recipe, you're favourite, why don-" Yami started but was cut off suddenly.

WHAM!

Yami cried out in pain and fell to the ground as Ryu punched him hard.

"Why the hell does everything have to be an argument with you Yami?!" He shouted angrily grabbing the pans of curry and rice and throwing them across the room against a cupboard sending hot water, curry and rice across the floor and up the walls.

Yami physically winced and recoiled away from the other.

"I'm sorry." Yami whispered.

"No you're not, you always do this!" He continued to shout angrily.

He grabbed one of Yami's wrists and yanked the other to his feet and forcing the other to look into his angry dark green eyes full of rage.

"Just do as I say Yami!" He screamed angrily. "Or are you trying to make me angry?"

"No," Yami promised softly. "I just tho-"

WHAM!

Ryu punched Yami again hard knocking him across the room Yami cried out in pain at the contact then another when he landed on the hot water and curry and burnt his skin.

"That's not one of your strongest points obviously Yami." Ryu snapped back.

Yami hung his head in silence. Ryu walked over to Yami and grabbed his chin forcing Yami to look at him again. Frightened garnet met furious emerald.

"R-Ryu, please I-I'm sorry…..I-I won't d-do it again….. I p-promise." Yami apologised quickly desperately trying to calm the other.

Ryu continued to glare at Yami then his eyes softened and he stroked Yami's cheek causing the other to physically wince as the bruise began to form.

"You know I only do this because I love you right Yami?" Ryu asked.

Yami bowed his head in silence, Ryu's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Yami!" He snapped shaking other.

"Yes!" Yami gasped quickly afraid of sparking the other's anger again.

"Good." He said, Ryu rose to his feet and left the room adding just before he left. "And clean up that mess."

For the first couple of months living together life with Ryu had been blissful but somehow everything had changed. Though it was a gradual change to Yami it seemed so sudden. Ryu had started drinking though Yami didn't mind, practically everyone drank alcohol it was what the alcohol did to Ryu's personality that Yami didn't like. The first time had been when Ryu had some friends over.

//Flashback//

_Yami was sitting in his bedroom reading a book, he could hear shouting downstairs from Ryu and his friends. Yami let out what felt like the hundredth sigh that night. How poker be such a loud game? They were always shouting and laughing together, Yami glanced over to the clock and let out another sigh, 5am, should they be home by now? Yami placed the book on the bedside table and went downstairs to get a drink. There was no door between the kitchen and the living room, as a result Yami could see Ryu and his friends gathered around a poker table laughing and shouting. Yami picked up a glass and began took a carton of orange juice from the fridge and filled it. One of Ryu's friends noticed Yami's presence and began shouting to him._

"_Hey Yami." He shouted. "Why don't you join us?" _

"_I'm alright, thank you." Yami replied softly._

"_Come on! Why don't you come play?" He suggested. "We were about to start playing strip poker, it'd be so much more fun with you here."_

_Yami felt his face heat up and a dust forming on his face at the comment and it didn't help that Ryu and his friend's burst out laughing at the comment. Yami ignored the comment and continued drinking. The phone suddenly began ringing Yami blinked in confusion and set the glass down._

'_Who could be ringing at this time?' Yami thought._

_Yami picked up the phone and began speaking, "hello?"_

"_Hi there Yami." A voice said happily._

_Yami smiled softly, it was Mrs Fujikoro from next door, they had been close friends of his parents. _

"_Hello Mrs Fujikoro." Yami replied. "Is everything alright?"_

"_Everything's fine dear, " she replied. "Though, if it's not too much trouble could you please quite down a little over there? Forgive me but it's quite late and you're being rather loud."_

"_I'm sorry Mrs Fujiroko." Yami apologised sincerely. "We'll try to be a little more quite."_

"_If it's not too much trouble dear, but it would mean a lot to me and my husband." She requested._

"_It's perfectly fine, I am truly sorry." Yami replied._

"_Thank you dear, have a nice night." She thanked._

"_You too Mrs Fujiroko, and say hi and sorry to Mr Fujiroko for me won't you?" Yami replied._

"_Of course, good night Yami." She said._

"_Good night Mrs Fujiroko." Yami replied then put the phone down. _

_Yami took a deep breath and sighed picking up his glass and entered the living room. _

"_Erm…. Ryu." Yami said. _

"_Yeah Yams?" He asked his voice sloppy and drunk._

"_Mrs Fujiroko just called." Yami replied. "She asked if you could quiet down."_

"_Did you tell her to fuck off?" He asked. "Stupid bitching old bag."_

_Ryu earned a laugh from his friends at this comment. Yami moved uncomfortably and nervously sipped at his orange juice as Ryu dealt out the cards again._

"_Come on Yami, why don't you come over and play?" The friend questioned again._

_Once again Yami shook his head taking another sip of orange juice._

"_You like orange juice? Well I know something else you can wrap your mouth around." He mocked smirking as Yami blushed again and everyone burst out laughing._

"_Ryu, I kind of understand Mrs Fujiroko, you are being kind of loud and it is late." Yami stated. _

_Everyone stopped laughing and just stared at Yami. Ryu rose to his feet and approached Yami._

"_What?" He asked once he was face-to-face with Yami._

_Yami swallowed nervously. _

"_Well….. It is 5am and-" Yami started but was cut off._

_SLAP!_

_Yami gasped in shock and stumbled back carefully touching face. _

"_What did you say to me!" Ryu shouted lifting his hand again._

_Yami instinctively recoiled accidentally dropping his glass and covering Ryu in orange juice. Ryu's eyes narrowed in anger and he grabbed Yami's upper arm and hit him again. Yami cried out and desperately tried to pull out of Ryu's grasp. Ryu threw pushed Yami back throwing his against the wall, Yami let out another cry. Ryu's eyes narrowed and Yami quickly left the room and ran back to his room ignoring the laughing and jeers of Ryu's friends. _

_//Flashback End//_

The next day Yami planned on leaving but Ryu had apologised and begged Yami not to leave him. Yami had agreed when Ryu said it was a one time action, he promised never to do it again, he was lying of course the attacks had only become more frequent and violent until they were a day-to-day occurrence. This had been happened continuously over the last three years and Yami had simply begun to accept it by trying his best not to go against what Ryu said though occasionally he would fight back but the situation would only end up the same as today. Yami bowed his head and silently sat in silence for a few minutes ignoring the hot liquids burning his skin the finally rose to his feet and cleaned up the mess, changed his clothes then left for the supermarket. Yami picked up all of the ingredients he needed for the stew and was silently walking home. Yami decided to walk through the park to get home, it was longer but he loved the park at night. As he walked his eyes caught the sight of a small form lying in the grass by the canal in the park. Yami froze as he stared at the form, it wasn't moving. Worry filled Yami's body, had the person been hurt? Was he alive? Yami slowly made his way over to the from lying in the grass and leaned over carefuly placing the bags on the ground.

Yami blinked in shock when he saw the person, they could be mistaken for twins. The boy was pale with tri-coloured hair much like Yami's spiking up but there were small differences such as a single bang on the lying form was shorter than the rest and the other didn't have blonde spikes in his hair either. Yami fell onto his knees and leaned over the boy sighing in relief when he was the boy's chest rising and falling rhythmically, he nervously reached forward he carefully touched the person's arm.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked.

The person didn't move. Yami frowned worriedly, had he fainted? Yami shook him again a little harder.

"Are you OK? Please wake up." Yami begged.

A soft moan emitted from the boy and his eyes fluttered softly. Yami blinked in shock as the boy opened his eyes revealing stunningly beautiful amethyst jewels beneath on his pale face like two amethyst jewels lying in the middle of a desert. The small boy's eyes turned to look at him.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my bedroom?" He asked amethyst staring confusedly into garnet.

Yami blinked in confusion and the young boy slowly looked around and realisation filled him.

"Oh….. Sorry." He apologised sitting up.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked.

The small boy smiled brightly back at Yami making Yami's face heat up at the cute look.

"I'm fine, I just love the park, I was sun bathing and fell asleep, sorry I must have really scared you." He apologised.

"It's fine." Yami assured him. "As long as you're ok."

The small boy smiled brightly again.

"Oh," the boy said quickly putting his hand out to Yami. "My name is Yugi Mutou."

Yami smiled and shook Yugi's hand.

"My name is Yami Atemu." Yami replied with a soft smile.

Yugi smiled brightly again and rose to his feet as did Yami and picked up his shopping.

"Oh, would you like some help carrying the bags?" Yugi asked.

"No, it's alright." Yami replied with a soft smile.

"I want to help, after all you were nice enough to come and check on me." Yugi replied holding out his hand.

Yami smiles softly then passes Yugi two of the bags.

"Thank you, my house isn't far from here." Yami replied.

Yugi smiled brightly and began following Yami home.

"So, how long have you lived here?" Yugi asked.

"My entire life, how about you?" Yami asked.

"I moved here about two weeks ago." Yugi replied.

"I see, do you like it so far?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled cutely again and nodded.

"Very much, everyone is so nice." Yugi replied.

"That they are." Yami giggled. "If you don't mind me asking how old are you?"

"I'm nineteen." Yugi replied. "I know I look a lot younger."

"Well, I can't really complain, everyone usually says I look younger than I am, I am twenty one." Yami replied.

Yugi smiled brightly.

"It's a curse isn't it?" Yugi giggled.

Yami giggled as well.

"Yes it is." Yami agreed.

The two stopped at his house.

"Well, here we are." Yami stated.

"I only live two blocks away from here." Yugi said brightly.

Yami smiled softly then spoke, "by the way, are you sure you'll be ok getting home?"

Yugi smiled back.

"I'll be fine, so do you want me to drop these in the kitchen?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded then opened the door and the two dropped the bags in the kitchen.

"Thank you for helping me." Yami said turning to look at Yugi.

"It's fine, I mean aftera-" Yugi suddenly stopped talking and gasped quickly moved forward toward Yami.

Yami instinctively recoiled away from the sudden action. Yugi softly touched Yami's cheek where a bruise had formed from the earlier actions. Yugi hadn't noticed it in the dark but from the light of the kitchen it was easily noticeable.

"What happened?" Yugi gasped.

"Oh, I fell over and my face hit the cupboard door." Yami lied.

Yugi's eyes softened.

"Are you going to be ok?" Yugi asked.

"I'll be fine." Yami assured the smaller.

"If you're sure." Yugi said slowly.

Yami simply nodded.

"I know something that can help." Yugi said smiling brightly.

"What's that?" Yami asked.

Yugi suddenly leaned forward and kissed Yami's cheek. Yami blinked in shock and a bright blush dusted his tanned cheeks. Yugi pulled back smiling and giggling happily.

"My mum always said that kissing an injury always makes them feel better." Yugi replied happily.

Yami blinked in shock and touched his cheek, strangely this seemed to be true, it didn't hurt anymore; though Yami knew it was probably because he simply wasn't thinking about it before he couldn't help but hope that Yugi would kiss all of his injuries to make him feel better. Yami blushed at the thought and mentally shook himself. What was he thinking? He had a kind, loving, caring boyfriend already, Yami reviewed his last thought, well….. he had a boyfriend at least.

"So, I better be going." Yugi said smiling happily.

"Oh, right, of course." Yami nodded.

"Listen, like I said I'm new in town and I don't have any friends so….. I was wondering….. Maybe….. Would you be my friend?" Yugi said hopefully.

"I'd love to." Yami said a little too fast.

Yugi smiled brightly.

"Great!" He said happily. "Why don't I give you my phone number?"

"Oh, sure." Yami quickly then went into the living room and searched for a pen, finally finding one he passed it to Yugi. "Let me just get some paper."

Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and pulled him back.

"No, that's ok." Yugi replied then gently turned Yami's hand and began writing his number down.

"How's that?" He asked when he had finished.

"Great." Yami replied happily taking the pen from Yugi and walking him to the door. "Well…… bye."

Yugi smiled brightly and left.

"Bye Yami," Yugi replied happily. "Call me." He added with a wink.

Yami blushed and waved the other off then begun on the stew.


	2. You Deserve

Here's chapter two!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

----

Chapter Two: You Deserve

Yami opened his garnet eyes, he instinctively woke up at the same time every morning before Ryu, this gave him enough time to get ready and make breakfast for himself and Ryu or the other would get angry. Yami quickly washed in the bathroom then returned to his bedroom and walked over to his closet, hanging on the door knob was a pair of black leather trousers, a leather black sleeveless shirt which buckled at the front and a pair of black shoes on the floor. Yami sighed, Ryu always chose what Yami would wear the night before and hang it in the same place, Yami hadn't chosen his own clothes in two years. Yami quickly dressed and went to the kitchen and started on his and Ryu's breakfast making eggs, toast and bacon and some tea. Just as Yami placed the cups and plates on the table Ryu appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Yami glanced up and smiled brightly, "good morning Ryu, sleep well?"

"Fine," Ryu muttered sitting at the table and beginning to eat. "You look happy this morning."

"Do I? I guess because it's so sunny." Yami replied with a soft giggle, Yami was being honest, when he had woken up this morning he had been ecstatic when he realised that his and Yugi's meeting would be sunny.

Ryu raised his eyebrow but decided not to reply.

"Oh, I have to go out shopping today." Yami stated. "It has been a few days before I last went."

Ryu simply nodded.

"I'll leave about 11:30am, is that alright?" Yami asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." He muttered in reply as he continued to eat.

Yami sighed in relief. Yami would probably have left an hour before but that would have been too suspicious and he wanted to squeeze every second he possibly could with the other. Ryu rose to his feet and left, Yami quickly finished his own meal and cleaned the plates. Yami cleaned for a few minutes and quickly made a list for the supermarket and at half past eleven left to meet Yugi. Once he arrived at the coffee shop Yami quickly searched the crowd for a good place to sit, he wanted to be alone with Yugi but not so far away that it was obvious that he wanted to be alone with him.

"Yami-kun!" A familiar voice shouted.

Yami glanced over and smiled brightly when he saw Yugi waving from a table. Yami smiled and quickly approached the other.

"Hi Yugi," Yami greeted with a soft smile.

"You're here early." Yugi commented.

"You can talk." Yami replied with a soft smile.

"Well, I didn't want to miss you." Yugi replied with a bright smile of his own.

Yami smiled softly.

'He didn't want to miss me.' Yami thought and mentally squeeled.

"Anything you need to do today?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I need to go shopping but that can be done later." Yami replied.

"Would you like to order?" A young waitress asked with a soft smile.

"Oh, yeah, I'll have a large coke with ice and a piece of chocolate fudge cake." Yugi replied with a bright smile.

She quickly noted it down then looked at Yami.

"Same." Yami replied with a soft smile.

"Alright, your food won't be long." She said then walked away.

"You have a sweet tooth Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Seems about as sweet as yours." Yami replied.

Yugi giggled happily. The two sat and talked for an hour about everything they could think of, their childhood, their parents and anything else that came to mind. Yami found out that Yugi's parent's lived in Japan as well though they lived quite far away. Yugi wished to become a writer and had moved out here for inspiration for a new story.

"Can I read one of your stories?" Yami asked.

Yugi blushed.

"Well, none of them have been good enough to be published yet but I have a good feeling about my newest." Yugi replied with a soft smile.

"I'm sure anything you write is fantastic." Yami replied with a soft smile.

Yugi smiled brightly.

"Thank you." Yugi thanked with another heart melting soft smile.

The soft bell in the coffee shop informing the occupants that it was one o'clock jerked Yami back to reality.

"Is it one o'clock already?" Yami gasped quickly checking his watch. "I need to go shopping, I need to get home."

Yami quickly rose to his feet and moved to leave the shop.

"I'm sorry Yugi." He apologised.

"No, it's my fault I need to stop talking." Yugi replied with a soft smile. "I need to go shopping as well, mind if I join you?"

"No, not at all." Yami replied smiling and mentally cheering. 'Yes, more time with Yugi.' He cheered in his mind.

The two walked outside and Yugi shivered, it had gotten much colder. Yami removed his jacket and slipped it over Yugi's shoulders.

"Oh, no, I'm alright." Yugi assured him. "It's your coat, you'll get cold."

"I'm fine Yugi." Yami said with a soft smile.

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded and the two continued to talk as they made their way to the supermarket and shopped each buying their items and continued to talk. They then walked to Yami's house and parted ways there.

"Oh, Yami." Yugi said quickly turning.

Yami glanced back, "yes Yugi?"

"There's a fair coming to town in three days and I was wondering if you would like to go with me." Yugi said brightly.

"Oh….. Well….." Yami muttered nervously, he wasn't quite sure what to say, he really wanted to go but how would he be able to spend the entire day with Yugi without getting Ryu suspicious.

Yugi bowed his head obviously assuming he had done something wrong.

"It's ok if you don't want to." Yugi assured him.

"I'd love to." Yami said with a soft smile.

Yugi's eyes lit up and he smiled brightly.

"Great, it's by the pier, they'll even have a Ferris Wheel." Yugi said brightly.

Yami nodded.

"I'll meet you there at 9am." Yugi said brightly.

Yami nodded once again.

"I'll see you there Yuu-chan". Yami said with a soft smile. "Bye."

"Bye Yami." Yugi replied with a quick wave.

Yami calmly walked inside his house and began putting each of the products away.

"Where have you been?" A familiar voice asked.

Yami glanced over to the living room and saw Ryu standing beside the couch.

"I'm sorry?" Yami asked.

"You were gone for long, where were you?" He asked.

"I told you, I went shopping." Yami replied returning to the bags.

"It took you two and a half hours?" He asked.

Yami silently continued putting the items away.

Yugi stopped at the bottom of the street and pulled the jacket properly around his shoulders as it slipped a little.

"Wait….." Yugi muttered to himself.

This was Yami's jacket. Yugi sighed and turned around returning back to Yami's house to return the garment.

"Yami where were you?" He asked.

"I was shopping." Yami repeated.

Ryu grabbed Yami's shirt and spun him around.

"Tell me." Ryu snapped.

Yami silently turned his head away.

WHAM!

Yami cried out in pain as Ryu punched him hard across the face. Yami still refused to say anything Ryu punched him again this time in the chest, then the stomach. Ryu growled in anger snatching up the bags and threw them on the floor, Yami physically winced sitting on the ground where he had landed after Ryu's last hit. Ryu then stormed upstairs in silence leaving Yami to clean up the mess. Yami heard a soft knocking sound but he didn't bother to answer, he couldn't even stand as a result of the pain, he allowed the tears to fall from his eyes letting out his physical pain and emotion, Yami had always been bad at hiding his emotions.

Yugi softly knocked on the door, there was no reply. He knocked again but there was still nothing. Yugi was starting to get a little worried, he hadn't long left Yami, why wasn't he answering the door. Yugi tried opening the door, it was unlocked. He quietly slipped inside and searched the rooms.

Yami continued to quietly cry by himself as he sat in the kitchen.

"Yami-kun?" A familiar voice said softly worry lacing his cute voice.

Garnet eye's snapped opened and his head shot up his eye's meeting amethyst jewels. Yugi dropped his shopping bags and raced over to Yami when he saw the tears in his eyes.

"Yami-kun what's wrong? What happened? Are you hurt?" He asked.

"Oh, Yugi." Yami gasped quickly wiping the tears from his face wincing a little as he touched the area where Ryu had hit him on the face then quickly began cleaning. "I'm just so clumsy, I dropped the bags and smashed some of the bottles."

Yugi carefully brushed back Yami's bangs seeing a red mark appearing on his face. Yami held his breath when he realised how close Yugi was.

"How did you get the mark?" He asked. " And why are you crying?"

"Oh….. I fell over and hit my face on the cupboard." Yami replied.

Yugi raised an eyebrow obviously not believing the story.

"Again?" Yugi asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, clumsy me." Yami laughed nervously as he pulled away and continued cleaning.

"Yami!" A voice shouted from upstairs.

"Oh, is that your boyfriend Ryu you told me about?" Yugi asked.

Yami had only mentioned Ryu briefly today. Yami thought quickly, if Ryu saw Yugi he would be angry, but how was he supposed to get Yugi out without causing the smaller to become suspicious?

"Yami!" Ryu shouted again, Yami's entire body tensed when he heard footsteps as Ryu descended the stairs.

Yami grabbed Yugi's wrist and dragged Yugi to his feet and quickly pushed him into the ground bathroom.

"Yami…" Yugi started.

"Don't come out until I say." Yami ordered. "Promise me, no matter what."

"But…." Yugi started.

"Promise me, no matter what." Yami ordered.

Yugi quickly nodded. Yami pushed the door closed and quickly returned to the mess not noticing as the door bounced against the lock leaving it open a little, he knew it would probably be obvious to Yugi now but at least the smaller would be safe. Ryu calmly walked into the kitchen as Yami continued cleaning.

"I'm leaving now, meeting some friends." Ryu stated.

Yami silently nodded. Ryu glanced down at Yami, he grabbed the front of Yami's shirt and yanked him to his feet.

"You'd better have an answer when I get back." He snapped.

Yami simply turned his head away. Ryu growled and hit Yami hard knocking him to the ground, he kicked Yami hard in the stomach then turned and left purposely slamming his foot down on a few jars and bottles as he left. The moment the front door closed the bathroom door was thrown open and Yugi raced over to Yami.

"Yami-kun are you ok?" Yugi cried wrapping his arms around Yami who was coughing badly on the floor.

Yugi helped Yami sit up.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Yami assured the other with a soft smile.

"Was that your boyfriend?" Yugi asked.

Yami bowed his head and nodded.

"Come to my house." Yugi suggested.

"What?" Yami asked confusedly.

"Come live with me, you don't have to stay here." Yugi stated.

Yami's eyes softened.

"Thank you for the invitation but no." Yami replied.

"Well you can't stay here, you don't have to stay here and be treated like that." Yugi replied. "You deserve better."

"Thank you Yugi, but no." Yami sighed and continued cleaning up the mess.

Yugi softly placed his hand on top of Yami's. Yami lifted his head looking at the smaller.

"Please." Yugi begged. "Come home with me, I want to know you're safe."

Yami stared deep into Yugi's eyes.

"Yugi…." Yami sighed.

"Yami just stay for one night, you've been living here for so long you think this is your only option but it's not, just stay for one night and you'll realise you deserve better and that you don't have to be treated like this." Yugi stated.

Yami stared at the ground in silence.

"One night." Yugi begged. "And if you still want to come back tomorrow I promise I won't say anything, I'll just let you go."

"You'll completely drop it?" Yami asked.

"For that day yes." Yugi promised. "But I won't completely let it go."

'At least he's being honest.' Yami thought.

Yami stared intently into his new friend's eyes. He hadn't known Yugi for very long but he trusted the smaller with his life. Yami stared at Yugi for a few more seconds then sighed.

"Alright." He agreed.

Yugi's eye's lit up and he threw his arms around Yami. Yami smiled softly and continued cleaning.

"What are you doing?" Yugi asked.

"Well, this place should still be clean when Ryu gets home." Yami replied defensively.

Yugi rolled his eyes and pulled Yami to his feet.

"Yugi……" Yami started as he was pulled upstairs.

Yugi ignored Yami's words refusing to allow the other to clean the mess Ryu had made. Yugi quickly found a bag and threw some clothes into the bag as Yami picked up a toothbrush, hair brush and other necessities and threw them into the bag as well. Yugi snatched up the bag and the two quickly made their way downstairs and towards the front door.

"Yuu-chan don't you want your shopping?" Yami asked coming to a stop where Yugi had dropped his shopping bags.

Yugi rolled his eyes, was that really an important detail right now? Despite his thought he picked up some of the shopping bags with Yami and the two walked to Yugi's house. Yugi threw Yami's bag into his room and walked into the kitchen to find Yami putting the shopping away. Yugi sighed, Yami always seemed to find the most inappropriate thing to do at a particular time and then begin doing it. Yugi helped Yami put the shopping away then the two silently sat in Yugi's living room. Yugi had no idea what to say, he had said more than enough at Yami's house but now he was completely lost. The two sat in silence for fifteen minutes when a gentle grumbling made Yugi look up. Yami blushed brightly and bowed his head as his stomach growled again. Yugi let out a soft giggle and Yami couldn't help but join in.

"Would you like to order a pizza?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded.

"Please." He said hopefully.

Yugi giggled again; the two ordered a pizza with chips, onion rings and cheese sticks, Yugi switched on the TV and the two happily watched together. Yugi answered the door as the pizza boy arrived, paid for it and the two happily sat on the living floor and ate talking about anything they could think of but carefully avoided the main subject. They threw away the left overs and began getting ready for bed. Yugi sat on the bed waiting for Yami; the other left the bathroom and sat on the bed beside Yugi. Yami was wearing cotton navy blue pyjamas whilst Yugi wore baby blue pyjamas with yellow stars on.

"Yami-kun?" Yugi started.

"Yes Yuu-chan?" Yami asked.

"Why do you stay with him?" Yugi asked.

Yami sighed and turned his head away.

"I don't want to talk about this." He replied.

"Please, if you don't talk to me about who are you going to talk to?" Yugi asked.

Yami stared at the bed in silence the finally;

"He loves me." Yami replied.

"Do you honestly believe that?" Yugi asked.

"Of course."

"When was the last time he told you that?"

Yami opened his mouth to speak then fell silent. Yugi's eyes softened.

"I just don't want to be alone." Yami whispered pulling his knees to his chest and bowing his head letting his bangs cover his eyes but the tears were obvious as they fell beneath the bangs. "If I don't have Ryu who do I have?"

A hand softly rested on Yami's and he lifted his head.

"You have me." Yugi promised.

Yami looked shocked for a second then he smiled and hugged Yugi.

"Thank you." He whispered softly.

Yugi smiled softly and held him close, "what are friends for?"

"But I really do love Ryu." Yami whispered.

"Just because you love someone Yami doesn't mean they're going to love you back." Yugi sighed.

"I suppose not." Yami muttered. "But he used to be so sweet…."

"But you mustn't have liked some things." Yugi stated.

"Yes," Yami admitted.

"Like what?" Yugi asked.

"Well I always thought sex was never as good as it was cracked up to be, it just hurt." Yami sighed.

Yugi blinked in shock and leaned back.

"Wait….. You mean you lost your virginity to Ryu but you've never….." Yugi trailed off looking expectedly at Yami.

Yami blushed brightly.

"I…. er….." Yami mumbled with a bright blush.

"Have you ever had an…. You know….. Orgasm?" Yugi asked.

Yami blushed brightly again then nodded.

"Yes." Yami replied.

Yugi raised his eyebrow.

"I think…." Yami added nervously. "What about you?"

"Well…. I'm a virgin so…." Yugi muttered.

"You are?" Yami asked.

"Why do you sound so surprised." Yugi cried with a bright blush.

"Oh…. No….. I didn't mean…." Yami trailed off with another blush, he had been having a lot of those lately.

"It's ok." Yugi assured him with a soft smile.

Yami smiled back.

"Well….. I think since….. You know you're not a virgin you should have…. You know." Yugi muttered.

Yami just shrugged in reply.

"He's never done such things." Yami replied.

"Well, he should have." Yugi complained.

A small smile traced Yami's face and he simply shook his head. Yugi stared at Yami for a few seconds then crawled closer so he was face-to-face with Yami as close as he could possibly get.

"Close your eyes." Yugi ordered with a smile.

"What?" Yami asked.

"Close your eyes." Yugi repeated.

Yami sighed then closed his eyes.

"Now, imagine you're with someone you really like." Yugi stated.

"I've only ever liked Ryu in that way." Yami replied.

"It doesn't matter," Yugi sighed. "Make someone up, a fantasy person."

Yami sighed then nodded.

"Alright, think of someone you really like." Yugi ordered.

Once again Yami nodded showing he was doing as requested.

"Now whatever happens don't open your eyes." Yugi ordered.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Because I said so, I promised to do what you said earlier." Yugi reminded Yami.

Yami admittedly nodded.

"Alright then, I promise." Yami replied.

"Ok," Yugi sighed. "Imagine someone you really like and don't open your eyes no matter what."

Once again Yami nodded.

"Ok." Yugi whispered. "Keep imagining it's them."

Yugi slowly reached over and began unbuttoning Yami's cotton navy blue pyjama shirt. Yami instinctively reached up and grabbed Yugi's hand stopping him but kept his eyes closed as he had promised.

"Yugi…." Yami started.

"Shh…" Yugi whispered softly. "You know you can trust me Yami, I would never hurt you."

Yami sat silently still holding Yugi's hand then released it and allowed his hand to fall by his side.

"Ok…" Yugi whispered and went back to unbuttoning Yami's pyjama shirt.

Once it was completely unbuttoned he pushed one side open then ran his hand down Yami's tanned chest. Yami wasn't very muscled, he was stronger than Yugi but not excessively though he was toned enough to notice, taking advantages of this Yugi gently traced the muscles on Yami's chest. Yami shivered from both the touches and the cold night air. Yugi continued to gently trace the muscles for a couple of minutes until Yami had relaxed then moved his hands away and leaned forward and kissed the cool skin. Yami took in a sharp breath but made no other movements. Yugi moved a little closer and began kissing Yami's chest, stomach, neck and anywhere else his lips could reach. Yami slowly reached up and rested his hand on Yugi's cheek. Yugi gently took Yami's hand in his own and gently kissed it. He pushed the sleeve up gently kissing the skin as he made his way up Yami's arm moving onto his knees and leaning over a little. Yami was completely lost in the touches, Ryu had never done anything like this, he had never felt like this in his entire life. His first time with Ryu had been passionate, rough and unplanned, after that their intimate times had always been the same. Yami, feeling the need to participate, reached up with the arm Yugi was kissing but ensured that he didn't move his arm above the elbow that Yugi had already passed; his hand happened to rest very high on Yugi's inner thigh. Yugi let out a small gasp of shock and Yami quickly moved his hand away muttering a quick sorry assuming he had done something wrong. Yugi's eyes softened and he gently moved Yami's hand back into position.

"It's alright you just surprised me that's all." Yugi whispered softly into Yami's ear.

Yugi kissed up to Yami's shoulder then allowed the sleeve to fall back down and he moved behind Yami.

"Yugi?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled then slipped Yami's pyjama shirt off until it was hooked around his elbows. Yugi moved behind Yami then gently kissed his shoulder blades and wrapped his arms around Yami's stomach resting one hand on Yami's knee and the other on his hip.

"How has it felt so far?" Yugi asked.

"Nice." Yami replied.

Yugi smiled then moved his hand from his knee and gently began sliding his hand up Yami's legs and he continued to kiss Yami's shoulder blades and neck. Yami tilted his head back concentrating on the kisses Yugi was giving him not noticing the hand continuing its advance up Yami's leg. A small smile traced Yugi's face then stopped kissing, Yami let out a soft breath then gasped loudly as Yugi's hand gently began rubbing Yami's clothed member. Yami couldn't help but let out a soft moan at the feeling as Yugi continued to gently rub. Yugi continued his gentle moves until Yami's began moving his body against Yugi's hand silently begging Yugi to move faster, Yugi complied. Yami continued to let out soft moans and gasps of pleasure as Yugi continued to rub Yami's clothed erection moving faster and rubbing a little harder. Yami bit his lip hard, gods this was amazing. Yugi stopped and Yaai let out a disappointed whimper begging for more. Yugi moved his hand further up Yami's body to the waist line of his navy blue pyjamas then slipped his hand into the trousers and boxers and grasping Yami's member. Yami let out a sharp gasp at the feeling of Yugi's cool hand grabbing his overheated skin. Yugi's hand began moving up and down slowly to allow Yami to get used to the action. Yami moved his hips again begging Yugi to move faster, once again Yugi complied and moved his hand faster and began occasionally squeezing Yami's erection.

"Oh Gods." Yami gasped thrusting hopefully into Yugi's fist. "M-more."

Yugi continued running his hand up and down Yami's length stopping occasionally to rub the tip with his thumb as well as squeezing. Yami suddenly let out a loud cry of pleasure arching his back and throwing his head back as Yugi gave him a particular hard squeeze to Yami's member pushing him over the edge and causing him to orgasm releasing into his boxers and onto Yugi's hand. Yugi stopped his actions and watched Yami come down from his high lowering his hips back to the bed. Yugi removed his hand from Yami's clothes.

"That's what you should have been experiencing." Yugi stated.

Yami opened his dull garnet eyes staring at Yugi taking in sharp breaths.

"T-that was…." He started but trailed off being unable to finish the sentence.

Yugi gave him a soft smile in reply.

"I'm glad you liked it." Yugi replied.

Yami swallowed nervously.

"S-should I…. You know…. R-return the f-favour." He asked feeling that it was only fair after what Yugi had done for him.

Yugi blushed madly and shook his head.

"No, that's aright, I did that because you deserve to know what you should be feeling, like I told you I'm a……. don't need it yet." Yugi muttered.

"Oh….." Yami muttered nervously.

Yugi rose to his feet and walked into the bathroom and Yami silently watched him his heart thumping in his ears louder than it had ever done in his life and he knew it wasn't because of the orgasm.

----

End Of Chapter Two.


	3. Voice Message Threats

**And here's chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**-----**

**Chapter 3: Voice Message Threats**

"**Yami….." A voice whispered softly.**

**Yami let out a soft moan and pulled the covers closer.**

"**Yami." The voice repeated. "It's already 11am." **

'**11am….. 11a……' Yami thought.**

**Garnet eyes snapped open and Yami sat straight up.**

"**Ryu's breakfast!" Yami cried in panic.**

"**Er…." Yugi muttered holding a tray close to himself.**

**Yami looked at Yugi in shock then screamed. Yugi jumped and screamed as well.**

"**What are you doing in my bedroom?!" Yami cried.**

"**Actually, it's my bedroom." Yugi stated.**

**Yami blinked then looked around.**

"**Oh…. Right…. Of course…." Yami muttered. "Sorry."**

**Yugi let out a soft giggle.**

"**It's OK." Yugi assured him. "Here."**

**Yugi held out a tray in front of Yami with bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes, tomatoes, tea, juice and coffee.**

"**I wasn't sure what you'd like so I made a variety." Yugi admitted.**

**Yami blinked in shock.**

"**Yugi…. You shouldn't have…. I'm the guest-" Yami was cut off.**

"**Exactly, you're the guest which is why I made it for you." Yugi replied.**

"**Yes but…." Yami trailed off.**

"**Yami-kun can't you just say thank you for once rather than thinking up excuses of why I shouldn't have done it?" Yugi asked.**

**A soft smile traced Yami's face.**

"**Thank you." Yami thanked him with a soft smile.**

**Yugi smiled brightly.**

"**You're welcome." Yugi replied happily then picking up another tray on the bedside table with his own breakfast on and sat beside Yami. The two happily talked as they ate Yugi repeatedly assuring Yami it was OK if he couldn't eat it all but Yami complaining that it would be rude not to and that Yugi had worked hard. The two finished eating, cleaned and put away the plates and changed into fresh clothes. **

"**So, what would you like to do Yami?" Yugi asked with a bright smile.**

"**I'm not sure, usually I'd be cleaning now." Yami stated. **

"**How about the park?" Yugi suggested with a bright smile. **

**Yami nodded in agreement.**

"**Great." Yugi said happily. "I'm just going to use the bathroom."**

**Yami nodded and waited for the smaller. His eyes stopped on Yugi's mobile phone on the bedside table and he remembered his own. Going through last night's clothes Yami found his own and noticed he had ten new text messages and twenty voice messages and, unsurprisingly, from Ryu. Yami went through the texts some yelling at him and others apologising. Yami began listening to his voice messages which seemed to have the same gist. **

"**Yami where the FUCK are you?!" Ryu voice screamed down the phone in the first voice message. "You had better get home right now before I find and kill you!"**

"**You are going to wish you had never been born when I find you Yami!" Another voice messaged relayed. "You're going to wish you were with your bastard parents."**

"**Yami please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, please come home." A third voice messaged relayed.**

**Yami stared intently at his phone, he could hear the water running in the bathroom, Yugi would be coming soon. Yami silently stared at the phone for a few seconds then pressed a button.**

"**All voice messages deleted." The phone informed him.**

**Yami then quickly went to his text messages, a small box soon appeared informing him that all of the text messages had been deleted as well. The door to the bathroom opened as Yugi stepped out. **

"**Ready?" Yugi asked.**

**Yami switched off his phone and put it in his pocket smiling softly. **

"**Yes." He replied with a bright smile in reply then passed Yugi his mobile phone.**

"**Great!" Yugi cried happily. "Let's go!"**

**----**

**Chapter 3 end, short I know but there you go!**


	4. Face To Glass

Here's chapter 4!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! Just the plot!

----

Chapter 4: Face To Glass

Yami and Yugi ran into the park side by side smiling brightly. They made their way to the swing set and began challenging each other of how far they could jump from the swing. Neither cared about their age or how it looked to others, they were having fun and that was all that mattered to them. They continued to play on the swings for a while then migrated to the monkey bars and the basketball. Their activities soon got them tired and they ordered two strawberry snow cones from a near by vendor and lay in the sun beside the canal where they had met and happily ate.

"This is the most fun I've had in years." Yami sighed happily stretching out.

Yugi smiled brightly.

"I'm glad you're having fun Yami." Yugi said happily, he then moved uncomfortably. "So…. Are you going to go back to Ryu?"

Yami's smile disappeared and he turned away.

"You can stay with me if you like." Yugi added.

Yami sighed.

"Yugi I….." Yami muttered nervously.

Yugi held his breath.

'Please no.' Yugi thought.

Glancing over to Yugi Yami noticed his depressed look.

"I….. I get to pay half the rent." Yami stated with a soft smile.

Yugi let out a sharp gasp and his eyes lit up happily and he threw his arms around Yami knocking them both to the ground both giggling happily like school girls.

"I think this deserves a celebratory snow cone." Yugi stated. "Bet I can eat it faster then you."

"I doubt it." Yami replied with a happy giggle.

"You stay here and I'll go and get them." Yugi said brightly.

Yami nodded in agreement and Yugi happily ran off. Yami smiled happily feeling a heavy weight lifting from his heart and he happily lay back down. The only sound that could be heard for a while was children giggling happily and dogs barking, that was until a sharp, familiar, bone chilling voice cut through the sounds as well as the small amount of happiness Yami had allowed himself to be consumed in.

"Is this where you have been all this time?"

Garnet eyes snapped opened to see Ryu standing above him his shadow completely blocking the sun from Yami, much like his happiness with Yugi.

"R-Ryu, what are you doing here?" Yami asked.

"Looking for you." Ryu stated his green eyes narrowing in anger. "Where the FUCK have you been?"

"I….I was just… I…. er….." Yami babbled desperately trying to sort out his now jumbled thoughts.

It was one thing to hear Ryu's recorded voice over the phone and ignore it, it was a completely different thing to say no to his face.

"I, er, just, sorry, I mean." Ryu mocked sarcastically spitting the words at Yami. "You're coming home."

He grabbed Yami's wrist and was dragging him out of the park.

"Ryu wait…." Yami started.

"Shut up!" Ryu snapped. "How are you just fuck off like that you piece of shit!"

Yami swallowed nervously.

"Please, I'll be home in an hour and I'll do whatever you say." Yami sighed. "Just an hour."

"And why should I agree?" Ryu snapped.

"Because if you continue like this more people are going to notice." Yami stated.

Ryu glanced to either side and saw a few people staring at them. Ryu pushed Yami away.

"Fine, one hour and you had better be home and you had better be ready." He hissed storming away.

Yami made his way back to the canal and sat down eyes staring emotionlessly at the ground. Yugi reappeared with a bright smile on his face passing Yami the snow cone.

"Ready?" He asked with a bright smile, it soon disappeared when he saw the look on Yami's face.

"Yami….. What's wrong?" He asked.

"Yugi I….. I can't stay with you." Yami sighed. "I have to go back to Ryu."

"Wh-What?!" Yugi cried tears forming in his eyes. "Why?!"

"I'm sorry Yugi." Yami sighed. "I just can't."

"Something happened didn't it?" Yugi asked.

"No…. I just…." Yami trailed off.

"It did, Yami-kun please…." Yugi started but Yami cut him off.

"Yugi please, you promised last night." Yami replied.

Yugi let out a soft sigh, he had promised.

"Alright." Yugi sighed.

"I have an hour Yugi, let's make it a good one, ok?" Yami asked.

Yugi just sighed then nodded.

"Alright." He repeated.

"So….. About this snow cone contest." Yami said looking at Yugi with a small smile.

Yugi smiled softly and sat up properly.

"Ready….. Set….. Eat!" Yugi shouted with a happy smile and the two quickly began eating their strawberry snow cones.

The two giggled happily as they tied then clutched their head as they both got a brain freeze. They continued to play and laugh happily together for an hour. Yami glanced at his watch then frowned, it was time to go home.

"I have to go now Yugi." Yami sighed jumping down from the ramp they were sitting on.

"But Yami-" Yugi started but Yami cut him short.

"Yugi, you promised." Yami stated.

Yugi bowed his head then reluctantly nodded.

"Alright, I did promise." He admitted. "I'll walk you home ok?"

Yami shook his head.

"No Yugi, I'll go on my own, I'll ring you tonight alright?" Yami replied.

Yugi frowned but had not choice but to agree.

"Alright Yami-kun." Yugi sighed then gently kissed his cheek. "What about your stuff?"

"I'll pick it up tomorrow." Yami answered.

"Alright, talk to you later." Yugi sighed.

"Bye Yuu-chan." Yami sighed then turned and walked away.

Yami sighed as he walked back to his house, there was no way he would allow Yugi to walk him home, if Ryu saw him….. Yami shivered at the thought. Yami took a deep breath as he looked at the door of his house, no…. his nightmare, he walked inside. Yami quietly made his way through the house, he hadn't found Ryu yet.

'With any luck he's drank himself to unconsciousness.' Yami thought.

A soft scraping behind him made Yami turn around….

CRASH!

Yami screamed louder than he had ever in his life as the empty glass bottle hit the side of his head and scratching his face. Yami gasped for breath as he touched the side of his face then yelped and looked at his blood covered hands.

"Ryu please, I ne-" Yami was cut off as a foot connected with the side of his head and knocked him back crying out in pain.

Ryu growled in anger as he repeatedly kicked Yami's body, chest, arms, anywhere his foot could get contact with. Yami instinctively reached up and covered his head with his already injured face.

"Ryu please I'm sorry." He cried desperately.

Ryu reached down and grabbed his shirt yanking him to his feet and throwing him across the room and into the side of the counter. Yami cried out again and landed on the ground. Yami moaned in pain on the ground clutching his head and stomach.

"What the FUCK did you think you were doing leaving here?" He yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry." Yami cried. "Please forgive me."

"You're ALWAYS sorry you piece of shit!" He screamed angrily slamming his foot down on Yami's arm as hard as he could smirking satisfied at a cracking sound and more of Yami's screams. "Well? What were you doing meeting a fucking skanky slutty friend?"

Yami felt a spark of anger at Ryu insulting his only friend.

"I was trying to get away from you." Yami hissed in retaliation. "And I loved every second of being away from a piece of shit like you."

Ryu's eyes narrowed in anger and he kicked the side of Yami's face again then turned and stormed to the other side of the room.

"And you left a mess in the kitchen, you'd better clean it up." He head Ryu laugh then return holding salt and a piece of glass from one of the jars he had broken earlier.

Ryu put the glass down then reached down and grabbed the front of Yami's shirt pulling him up a little then smirked.

"You bought this right? Don't want it going to waste now do we?" Ryu laughed then poured some of it onto the scratches on Yami's face he had caused earlier with the broken bottle and dropping Yami to the ground

Yami screamed in pain desperately trying to wipe the salt form the injuries to only cause himself more pain from the pressure he was applying with his hand and pushing the salt further into the wounds. He then repeatedly slashed Yami's body with the piece of glass. Yami repeatedly screamed in pain then let out another loud cry when Ryu slammed the glass into his shoulder. Ryu smirked and rose to his feet laughing insanely. Yami tried to rise to his feet but Ryu gently rested his foot on the piece of glass in his shoulder and began applying pressure. Yami cried out again clutched his shoulder. Ryu smirked proudly looking down at his work.

"And if I even suspect you've called an ambulance or gone to the hospital you'll be going through this again." He hissed then laughed, kicked Yami's stomach once more causing the other to cough up blood then left the house, most likely to drink.

Yami clutched his body in pain and began crying only to cause himself more pain as the tears hit his wounds then stumbled upstairs to find the first aid kit and began cleaning himself up.

8pm that night….

Ring ring.

Ring Ring.

Yugi ran into the living room and snatched up the phone.

"Hello?" Yugi said.

"Hey Yuu-chan." A weak voice replied from the other end.

"Yami-kun." Yugi gasped. "Are you alright?"

Yami sat on the bed naked as clothes only irritated his wounds blue, purple and black burses littered almost every inch of his body as well as badly bleeding scratches, Yami didn't have enough bandages and disinfectant to clear all of his wounds so had tended to the worst.

"I'm fine Yugi, why do you ask?" Yami replied smiling softly glad that he was talking to Yugi.

"You don't sound it, and I know about what's going on Yami, what did Ryu do?" Yugi pressured softly.

"Nothing re-" Yami was cut short coughing badly quickly snatching up a rag on the beside table, he was still coughing up blood from the attack. "Nothing really Yugi, he just yelled at me a little."

"Yami I can tell by the sound of your voice he did worse." Yugi replied tears falling from his face at the thought of his only friend being badly injured. "Please, don't lie to me."

Yami sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it Yugi." Yami sighed.

"But…." Yugi started.

"Please Yugi, I'm begging you." He begged.

Yugi bowed his head then nodded though he knew Yami couldn't see.

"Alright Yami, as you wish." Yugi sighed wiping the tears from his eyes.

The two talked until 4am when Yami heard a soft yawn down the phone; a small smile traced his face.

"Do you want to go to bed Yugi?" Yami asked.

"No, I'm fine really." Yugi lied as he continued to yawn.

"I should sleep as well Yugi, we should both go to bed." Yami said.

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked.

"Positive." Yami giggled softly down the phone.

"Alright, are you still going to come to the fair?" Yugi asked hopefully.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Yami replied with a soft smile, any chance to see Yugi Yami would take, he would probably have to sneak out of the house but it was always worth it when he saw his smiling doppelganger. "9am by the pier right?"

"Yeah, see you there then?" Yugi yawned.

"See you there Yugi, bye." Yami replied, once Yugi had exchanged his own goodbye Yami put the phone down.

Yami let out a soft sight and slowly lay down on the bed wincing a little at his injuries and tried to get to sleep thinking about his meeting with Yugi. It was strange, when Ryu had insulted Yugi he had never felt such anger in his life, Yami sighed, even though he couldn't do much Yami would do anything to protect Yugi, even his life.

---

Please Yami fans, don't kill me, but it's necessary to the plot, please review!


	5. Fairs, Ferris Wheels And Plushies

Hey all, I did plan on updating sooner but my dad was installing some things on the laptop so it took a few days then he realised that he forget to add some writing software L so I was stuck without any until now but I'm back and ready to write!!! Here's the next chapter!!!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

-----

Chapter 5: Fairs, Ferris Wheels And Plushies

Yami pulled on a pair of light blue jeans with a lightening pattern stitched down the front in dark blue, a white shirt red heart on the front and silver barbed wire on either side linked together then pulled a light blue hooded jacket on top and slipped on some white trainers. Soft garnet eyes fluttered over to Ryu as he heard a grunt, it was 8am and Yami was getting ready to meet Yugi at the pier for the fair like he had promised but was having trouble finding clothes that covered him injuries. Yami finally settled on the clothing he was wearing now and picked up Ryu's wallet and removed the £150 that was in there, he didn't expect to use it all but better safe then sorry. Yami physically winced as he moved the injuries Ryu had given him still hurt badly but he was forcing himself to ignore the pain. Yami knew Ryu would be livid when he returned but he didn't care, all he cared about was his Yugi.

'Wait….. His Yugi?' Yami thought, he let out a quiet sigh. 'Maybe Ryu hit me harder on the head then I thought.' Yami let the line go through his head again then smiled. 'No, it's because its Yugi.'

Yami picked up his keys then, just before he left, Yami pulled the hood of his jacket over his head and checked his appearance in the mirror in the hall ensuring that the hood covered the injuries Ryu had caused by throwing the bottle on his face. Yami let out another soft sigh, it would have to do, then left the house. The walk from his house to the pier was only 15 minutes at the most but Yami wanted to make sure he wasn't late. It only took Yami 10 minutes to reach the pier he sat on a post looking out at the sea and closed his eyes taking in the quiet surroundings, it was so peaceful. As people began to appear for the fair the area got louder at the sound of children giggling happily and parents and teenagers talking but Yami didn't mind, it was still a rather soothing atmosphere. Two hands were suddenly placed in front of his eyes.

"Guess who." A familiar voice teased.

Yami giggled happily and pretended to think.

"Is it the tooth fairy?" Yami teased back.

Yugi giggled softly in response.

"Close." He removed his hands from Yami's face and the other rose and smiled softly ensuring that the hood still covered his injuries. Yugi was wearing of navy blue jeans with a plain white shirt with a black belt around his stomach that had a ying yang symbol at the clasp and a pair of white trainers.

"Hey Yuu-chan." Yami giggled.

"Hey Yami-kun." Yugi greeted happily hugging him.

Yami winced as Yugi's body touched his injuries but refused to show he was in pain any further to ensure that he didn't worry the smaller and gently hugged back.

"How are you?" Yugi asked.

"I'm fine Yugi, and you?" Yami asked.

"Excited." Yugi replied with a bright heart warming smile.

Yami glanced at his watch to see that it was 8.45am, they still had 15 minutes left. The two happily talked for a while until they heard a loud cheer from the children close to see that the fair was open. Yugi jumped off the post they had been sitting on and smiled brightly at Yami.

"Ready?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled brightly back.

"Yep." Yami giggled in reply carefully climbing off the post to ensure that he didn't agitate his injuries.

Yugi frowned.

"Are you ok?" Yugi asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Yami replied with a smile.

"Yami it's really warm why don't you take off that hoodie?" Yugi suggested reaching forward.

"No!" Yami cried a little too fast.

Yugi blinked in shock and Yami saw the suspicion appearing in his eyes.

"I'm fine, I just…. Heard it was going to rain today." Yami tried.

Yugi opened his mouth to question but Yami cut through him.

"Race you there." Yami challenged quickly turning and running toward the fair and taking advantage of stopping Yugi's interview.

"Hey that's not fair." Yugi giggled chasing him.

Yami giggled in reply desperately trying to distract himself from the pain the running was causing to his wounds. Yami managed to make it to the fair only half a foot in front of Yugi. The two laughed happily, suspicious actions forgotten Yugi suggested that they look at the game stalls and Yami agreed. The two happily challenged each other to shooting, basketball and other games each of the stalls offered. Holding their winnings Yugi's eyes lit up at the sight of a roller coaster.

"Yami-kun let's go on that." Yugi shouted happily pointing.

Yami glanced at the roller coaster and frowned, how was he supposed to keep his hood on while riding that.

"Yugi I don-" Yami started but was quickly silenced by the happy hopeful look in Yugi's eyes and it quickly changed to a smile. "Why not?"

Yugi giggled happily and grabbed Yami's arm and raced toward the rollercoaster Yami desperately still trying to keep the pain off of his face. The two waited in line and gave their items to a worker to keep safe and climbed into one of carriages. They waited for the attendant to push down the safety bars and the ride started. Yugi giggled happily as it started at a slow pace, usually Yami liked rollercoasters but right now he was just worried about Yugi seeing his injuries. Yami took a deep breath as they began to ascend, Yugi glanced over to Yami and frowned when he saw a worried look.

"Yami if you didn't want to come on here you should have just said, I'm sorry if I made you." Yugi said bowing his head a little ashamed thinking he had forced the other onto the ride.

Yami glanced over to Yugi and smiled brightly.

"No, I like rollercoasters it's just…… Is this really safe, right by a pier, you know?" Yami lied.

Yugi's eyes softened at Yami's words as they reached the peak.

"I'm sure its fine Yami." Yugi assured him with a bright smile then reached over and took Yami's hand in his own. "Don't worry, I'm right beside you."

Yami blinked in shock as Yugi took his hand and looked at the smaller and watched Yugi smile, Yami couldn't help but smile back and he felt his heart flutter a little as he felt the warmth from Yugi's hand warm his own. Then they fell. Yugi screamed happily as they descended again with everyone else. Yami reached up and quickly grabbed his hood trying to keep it down against the wind. Yugi kept a tight hold of Yami's hand throughout the ride.

"Come on Yami." Yugi giggled happily as they ascended again.

A small smile traced Yami's face as he saw the happiness in Yugi's eyes. Yami released his hold forgetting about the hood and waited until they were at the top then raised both his hands in the air still clutching Yugi's and screamed happily along with everyone else throughout the rest of the ride. When it ended both Yami and Yugi were giggling happily as they waited for the attendant to life the safety bar. As they approached their carriage Yami saw the man halt at the sight of Yami's face. Yami felt his heart skip a beat at the sight remembering his injuries and quickly snatched the hood back up. The man pulled up the safety bar and the two climbed out and Yami heard the attendant mutter a quick 'sorry sir' as he passed him. Yami didn't reply and the two picked up their winnings from the worker and continued playing but Yami was much more careful of keeping his hood up.

A little later Yami and Yugi were walking through the fair grounds Yugi with a large piece of cotton candy on a stick and Yami had a slushie from a vendor. The two were happily giggling and talking carefully moving through the large crowds. A young boy raced through the crowds laughing happily as his parents chased him knocking Yugi to the side his parents muttering a quick 'sorry' as they chased their son. Yugi let out a small cry as he was knocked to the side dropping his candy floss and knocking Yami as well knocking Yami's slushie out of his hand as well and onto a boy's jacket in a group of passing teenagers. Yami gasped and quickly took a tissue out of his pocket and began desperately trying to wipe the stain off of the boy's jacket. The boy smacked Yami's hand away and grab the front of his hooded jacket and lifted him off of the ground.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing?" He spat angrily.

"I'm sorry…. I was just….. You see…." Yami tried desperately trying to sort out his thoughts.

"Hey!" A familiar voice cried pushing the teenager but not having much luck as he was much smaller than the other, the boy looked at him.

"He said he was sorry, he didn't do it on purpose just leave him alone." Yugi ordered trying to glare at the boy.

"Not until this bastard pays for what he's done." The boy spat his friends laughing behind him as he lifted his fist to hit Yami.

"I said stop it." Yugi cried trying to push the boy again.

The boy pulled Yami closer until their faces were barely an inch apart and Yami could smell his disgusting breath. The teenager suddenly let out a disgusted sound and threw Yami to the ground.

"What are you some kind of mutant?" He snapped.

"What do ya mean boss?" Another one of the boys asked.

The boy burst out laughing.

"There's no point beating my payment out of you, there's no way you could get any uglier." He laughed. "Who's your fucking father Frankenstein, no wait, he's better looking."

The leader kicked the side of Yami's face almost tearing the hood completely off of the jacket and revealing his face. Yugi fell onto his knees beside Yami and gasps at the sight of his face, he reached forward and gently touched Yami's injuries. Yami physically winced at the touch and pulled back. Yugi whimpered softly.

"Oh Yami." He whispered quietly.

Yami simply turned away ashamed. A sudden cry of panic made Yami quickly turn back. The leader had both arms wrapped around Yugi's waist and was smirking.

"Since there's no point beatin' my payment otta you I'll take out of your friend's body instead." He laughed his hand slipping up Yugi's shirt. "I'd say each fuck'll be worth about £10."

Tears formed in Yugi's eyes and he closed his eyes tightly desperately fighting against the man's hold.

"Stop it." Yugi begged.

The other boys began to laugh at Yugi's cries and fighting.

"Fiery little thing aren't you?" The leader teased with a smirk licking Yugi's neck.

Yugi let out a small cry of panic allowing the tears to fall from his eyes. Yami's felt anger rise in his chest at the sight of tears in Yugi's eyes and he threw himself of the ground and punched the boy hard and yanked Yugi from his grasp. The boy stumbled back and growled in anger and lifted his fist.

"How fucking dare you you disgusting piece of shit." He spat aiming a punch at Yami.

Yami easily dodged and glared into the boy's eyes, the boy's eyes widened in fear as Yami's eyes flashed a dark crimson for a second then he punched him again knocking the boy back again. The boy growled in anger and motioned for his friends to fight as well as the surrounded the two. Yami growled in anger. Yugi let out a soft cry as one of the boys yanked him back and held him tightly.

"Yami-kun." Yugi cried as the boy began stroking his body.

"Yugi." Yami gasped his eyes darkening again.

One of the boy's grabbed Yami while he was distracted, Yami kicked his knee as hard as he could. The boy cried out in pain and released Yami. Yami began hitting and kicking as many of the boys as he could trying to get to Yugi. Three of them grabbed Yami and the others quickly took advantage and began hitting and kicking Yami. Yami cried out in pain they punched Yami hard in the face, rubs and anywhere else they could.

"What's going on here?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

They all turned to see security guards standing around them. Seeing the boy's were restraining Yami and Yugi they ordered the boy's to release them. They quickly did as they were told and released them. The moment he was released Yugi raced toward Yami and threw his arms around him tears falling from his eyes.

"What happened?" The boy asked.

"One of them accidentally split a drink on that boy and they began attacking those two boys and one suggested raping the smaller one." A young woman said.

The security guard glanced at her then grabbed each of the boy's and began leading them off of the premises.

"Thank you." Yami thanked her softly.

She smiled then nodded. Yugi lead Yami over to a bench and carefully began checking his wounds.

"Yami are you ok? Did they hurt you? Let me see." Yugi continued questioning and begging Yami to let him see the wounds but Yami gently took Yugi's hand in his own.

"Forget about me, what about you?" Yami asked he drew Yugi close wrapping his arms around him. "Did any of them….. _touch _you Yugi?"

Yugi shook his head.

"No, I'm fine." Yugi assured him.

Yami sighed in relief and hugged Yugi.

"I'm glad, I was so worried about you." Yami whispered softly, he leaned back and smiled softly.

Yugi looked deep into Yami's eyes, they had changed back to a soft, innocent garnet colour, had they changed or had it been Yugi's imagination? Yugi smiled back then stopped when he saw the slashes on Yami's face again and gently touched the injury. Yami physically winced and pulled back again, he turned away from Yugi hiding his face.

"I know I look hideous." Yami sighed.

Yugi eyes filled with worry.

"What happened?" Yugi asked though he already knew the answer he just wanted Yami to confirm it, Yami did when he simply pulled his knees up and wraps his arms around his legs defensively. "Oh Yami."

Tears formed in Yami's eyes and streamed down his face. Yugi whimpered softly and gently moved and fell to his knees in front of Yami.

"Yami…" Yugi started but Yami turned away.

Yugi eyes glared in a cute defiance and he reaches forward ensuring to touch an injured part of Yami and turns his head to look into his eyes.

"I don't care about how the marks make you look Yami." Yugi whispers softly.

Yami looked into Yugi's eyes and blinked in shock.

"R-really?" He asked wiping the tears from his eyes.

Yugi's eyes softened and he nodded.

"All I care about is that you're allowing someone to treat you like this and that you're hurt." Yugi stated smiling softly. "You're still beautiful to me."

Yami smiled softly.

"Thank you." He whispered softly carefully wiping the tears from his eyes then his smile turned playful and teasing. "Beautiful?"

Yugi blushed brightly and turned away.

"I mean… er… well I….." Yugi muttered blushing from ear to ear. "Well…. You are kind of beautiful."

Yami smiles softly.

"Thank you again Yugi." Yami said with a bright smiles and a soft giggle.

Yugi looked at him with a bright smile his eyes trailed to the setting sun, the fair wouldn't be open for much longer.

"Yami-kun, we have time for one more ride and he haven't been on the ferris wheel yet." Yugi stated with a bright smile. "Would you like to go on?"

Yami smiled and nodded. Yugi smiled back and gently took Yami's hand and lead him toward the ferris wheel. Yami felt a little uncomfortable as they walked when he noticed how many people were staring at him, he felt Yugi gently squeeze his hand and he looked at the smaller and Yugi gave him a reassuring smile. Yami smiled back and the two made their way to the ferris wheel and climbed inside a carriage.

"Last ride of the day." The attendant stated as he opened the door.

The two sat in the ferris wheel and smiled when it began to turn. The two happily talked and smiled until they reached the top and they went quiet and stared at beautiful ocean as the sun's rays caught it and the sky was a soft orange creating a gorgeous picture perfect moment between the contrasts.

"Wow." Yugi whispered staring at the scene.

Yami turned to look at Yugi and stared intently at the smaller.

"Yes, it's magnificent." Yami stated staring straight at Yugi.

Noticing this Yugi blushed brightly and turned away. Yami smiled softly and Yugi gave him a bright innocent smile back, Yami watched as the rays of the sun caught Yugi's face perfectly giving him an angelic glow. Yami's eyes softened at the sight, Yugi was definitely Yami's saviour, Yami's angel. Yami felt his heart flutter at the sight and a warm feeling filled his body, Yami leaned forward and caught Yugi's lips in his own. Yugi blinked in shock at the action and Yami quickly pulled away noticing Yugi's reaction.

"Yugi I…. I am so sorry I don't know what came over me I…." Yami was cut off as Yugi suddenly rested both hands on Yami's face and kissed him back.

Yami wrapped both arms around Yugi and held him close as the two kissed holding each other close. The two parted after a few seconds.

"Yugi." Yami whispered staring deep into bright amethyst eyes.

Yami leaned forward and the two kissed again, Yami's hands began to travel around Yugi's body and began slipping up Yugi's shirt. Yugi blushed madly and pulled away.

"I don't want to….. Not here I just…." Yugi rambled.

"I'm sorry." Yami apologised. "I was at fault I couldn't help myself….. I love you Yugi Mutou."

Yugi smiled and threw his arms around Yami.

"I love you too Yami." Yugi cried happily.

The two sat simply holding each other in silence until the ride ended and the two climbed out. Knowing the fair was closing the two began making their way to the exit. Yami glanced at near by stalls and stopped when he had noticed that a shooting range was still running, the man hadn't packed away properly yet. Yami took Yugi's hand and walked toward the stall.

"Yami-koi?" Yugi asked having now given the other another nickname.

"Excuse me." Yami said softly.

The man glanced up.

"Yes?" He asked.

"May I have a go?" Yami asked.

"I'm sorry the fair is closing." He stated turning away.

"Please." Yami added.

He stared at Yami for a few seconds then nodded.

"Alright then, the prizes are what's on the shelf, what you shoot down is the prize you get. £5 for three shots." He stated.

Yami nodded and paid him then lifted up one of the guns. Glancing over the shelves Yami smiled when he noticed a particular prize. He lifted the gun and shot, missed. Yami sighed and shot again, another miss. Yami took a deep breath for his final shot and aimed carefully his eyes narrowing on his target, he shot and hit his target. Yami smiled brightly and he heard Yugi cheer and start giggling and clapping behind him. The man passed Yami the prize, Yami had heard in one of their earlier conversations that Yugi loved duel monsters, kuriboh in particular so he had shot down a kuriboh plush.

"Thank you." Yami thanked the man.

The man nodded in reply and began closing again. Yami and Yugi began walking again.

"Well done." Yugi congratulated him with a bright smile.

"Here." Yami said passing Yugi the kuriboh plush.

Yugi instantly shook his head.

"No Yami, you won it and paid for it." Yugi stated.

"I won it for you." Yami stated in retaliation. "Please Yugi take it, to symbolise our first date?"

Yugi blushed brightly at those words and took the kuriboh plush and kisses Yami's cheek.

"Thank you." He said with a bright smile.

As a result of the fight earlier they had both left their winnings wanting to get away as fast as possible so they had lost them all, Yami wanted to give something back to him. The two happily walked down the streets smiling and giggling happily. Yami stopped when his eyes met his house and he went silent. Yugi stopped and looked at the direction that Yami was, his eyes instantly filled with fear and desperation.

"No, Yami-koi you said you loved me please don't go back there." Yugi begged.

"Yugi-tenshi." Yami started but Yugi continued.

"Please Yami-koi you said you loved me don't leave me I'm begging you please." Yugi cried.

He was suddenly silenced when placed his lips on top of Yugi's then moved back.

"Don't worry Yugi, I'm not going back to him." Yami promised. "But I do need to face him."

"No you don't I-" Yugi started but Yami cut through him.

"Yugi I swear to you I will not go back to him but I want to sort this out, please." Yami begged.

Yugi bowed his head then nodded.

"Alright." Yugi sighed bowing his head.

Yami smiled softly and gave Yugi another kiss. Yugi walked Yami down the path Yami smiled softly.

"I'll be at your house by 8pm alright?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded.

"Ok." Yugi sighed bowing hid head again.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi again.

"I'll see you soon." He promised.

Yami took a deep breath and stepped into the house. Yugi turned around and began making his way down the path in silence. Yugi stopped for a second clutching his kuriboh plush tightly. Yami would be ok right? Sure Ryu would be mad but Yami would be ok. Ryu would be really angry though…. But Yami could handle himself right? Yugi closed his eyes tightly thinking. A sudden crash made Yugi spin around. Something caught the corner of his eye and Yugi looked at the front window of the house, the living room. Ryu had a tight hold of Yami's jacket and was using the other to repeatedly hit him. Yugi felt his heart clench at the sight.

"Yami." Yugi whispered quietly.

Ryu released Yami's jacket dropping him to the ground. He grabbed a fistful of Yami's hair dragging him to his feet then hit Yami again knocking him to the ground once more. Tears formed and streamed down Yugi's face. No, he refused to stand there any longer knowing Yami was getting hurt. Yugi walked over to the front door and ripped it open running into the house and toward his love.

----

That's the end of this chapter. Sorry but it is 14 pages and it is also 4am where I am. I'll update soon I promise!

Read And Review Please!


	6. New Eyes For A New Me

Hey there, I'm here with the last chapter, unfortunately after we installed the writing software my fan decided to break. I have currently nicked my sister's laptop to write this chapter. I deffinately will not be updating/writing any more stories as regularly as before.

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 6: New Eyes For A New Me

Yami walked into his house and calmly made his way into his bedroom, he picked up a duffel bag and opened his wardrobe and began stuffing his clothes in then picked up other necessities such as his toothbrush, a picture of his parents etc,,, Yami quickly made his way downstairs and into the living room, seeing Ryu's wallet on the table Yami picked it up and emptied the money out and removed his bank card and glanced over it for anything else he may need.

"What are you doing?" A familiar voice asked.

Yami looked up and saw Ryu standing the doorway holding a can of beer. Yami felt his body instinctively tense, he took a deep breath calming himself then looked calmly up at Ryu his soft violet eyes looking into angry dark emerald.

"I'm leaving and I'm taking my parent's money with me." Yami stated putting the money into his pocket.

"Didn't you learn the last time?" Ryu asked slowly approaching Yami.

Yami glanced up and couldn't quell the tint of fear in his eyes as he saw Ryu walk toward him, Ryu smirked when he saw the familiar fear in Yami's eyes knowing he had won.

"Come on." He ordered snatching the duffel back from Yami and emptying it onto the floor.

"Planned on leaving for a while eh?" He asked noticing all of Yami's clothes were stuffed into the bag. "So, what bastard are you fucking behind my back?"

Yami's eyes narrowed at the insult toward Yugi.

"Don't you _ever _talk about Yugi like that!" Yami shouted angrily his eyes flashing crimson.

"Yugi?" He asked. "So that's his name."

Yami felt his body tense, oh gods no.

"You stay away from him." Yami ordered.

"Well you don't seem to have the ability to, why should I?" Ryu laughed. "I have quite a few friends around town, I'm sure one of us can track him down."

"NO!" Yami cried racing forward and falling to his knees in front of Ryu and grabbing his shirt, he knew Ryu and he friends all to well, they would do much more then ask Yugi to stop seeing him, so much more. "Please Ryu I'm begging you just leave him alone."

"Why should I?" He snapped back.

Ryu grabbed Yami's jacket with one hand and hit him with the other then released his jacket dropping him to the ground. Yami moaned in pain.

"Don't go near him." Yami hissed moving onto his knees.

Ryu grabbed a fistful of Yami's hair and dragged him to his feet.

"Don't you dare tell me what I do and don't do." Ryu shouted hitting Yami and knocking him back to the ground.

Yami curled up into a ball moaning softly, gods it really hurt. Ryu kicked Yami onto his back and pressed his foot down on Yami's neck and began applying pressure. Yami grabbed Ryu's foot and desperately tried to push his foot off.

"Stop it!" A familiar voice cried.

Ryu moved his foot and spun around and Yami turned his head. Yugi was standing in the doorway holding his plushie kuriboh tight to his chest.

"Well well well," he laughed stepping towards Yugi. "What do we have here? The bastard has come to protect his little love?"

"You have no right to do that." Yugi stated holding his plushie tight. "Leave him alone he's coming with me."

"Yugi….. no just go." Yami ordered,

"Yugi," Ryu chuckled. "So you're the twat who my Yami is fucking."

"He's not your Yami, he's a person not an object." Yugi shouted. "He has rights and free will."

"He does what I tell him!" Ryu shouted back he ran forward and grabbed Yugi's shirt and threw him back and into the kitchen counter.

Yugi cried out in pain and wrapped his arm around his body. Yami's head shot up when he heard Yugi shout. Yami quickly rose to his feet and pushed Ryu away from Yugi.

"Don't touch him!" Yami screamed angrily.

Ryu cried out as he hit the cupboard. Yami raced over to Yugi and held him close.

"Yugi are you alright? Are you hurt?" Yami began fussing over the smaller.

"I'm fine Yami, forget the clothes let's just go." Yugi stated slowly rising to his feet.

Yami nodded.

"Alright, let's go." Yami stated leading Yugi out of the house.

Ryu suddenly grabbed the back of Yami's jacket and threw him back against a tall glass cupboard filled with ornaments smashing the glass. Yami cried out in pain as the glass fell around d him.

"Yami!" Yugi cried racing forward.

Ryu grabbed Yugi's hair pulling him back. Yugi screamed in pain clutching his head. Yami rose to his feet moaning softly and looked up as Ryu hit Yugi hard knocking him to the ground.

"Stop it, stop hurting him!" Yami shouted running toward Ryu but he was already expecting it and he grabbed Yami's shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"You're staying here with me whether you like it or not!" Ryu shouted angrily. "And you're little boyfriend is going six feet underground!"

Ryu threw Yami back again, Yami hit the edge of the counter and screamed louder then he ever had feeling blood wetting his hair on the back of his head as he fell to one side his vision beginning to fail him. Ryu grabbed Yugi's hair and dragged him to his feet again. Tears streamed down Yugi's face, as pain coursed through his body. Ryu lifted Yugi's so they were face-to-face, Yugi could smell the alcohol on Ryu's breath.

"Stop it, please just leave us alone." Yugi begged.

Yugi looked into Ryu's eyes tears continued to fall frightened amethyst locking into dark emerald. A smirk traced Ryu's face as the drunk man looked into Yugi's eyes.

"You know, you're kind of cute when you're afraid." Ryu commented with a smirk.

Yugi's eyes widened in fear.

"W-what?" Yugi asked.

Ryu threw Yugi onto the floor and climbed onto of him pinning Yugi's arms above his head holding them together with one hand.

"W-what are you doing?" Yugi asked.

Ryu smirked.

"Aren't you aware?" He laughed.

Yami moaned softly and lifted his head glancing over to Ryu and Yugi as Ryu's hands slipped under Yugi's shirt.

"S-stop!" Yugi cried in panic. "P-please stop!"

Ryu ignored Yugi's pleas and began stroking Yugi's chest then his hands began travelling lower and he unbuttoned Yugi's trousers.

"Y-Yugi." Yami muttered.

Yami saw tears falling from Yugi's eyes.

"Yami help!" Yugi screamed in panic tears falling freely from his eyes.

Ryu unzipped Yugi's pants and slipped them off revealing his boxers. He smirked and his grip on Yugi's wrists tightened as the smaller continued to fight and his hand slipped beneath the waistband of Yugi's boxers.

"NO!" Yugi screamed tears streaming down his face.

A hand suddenly grabbed the back of Ryu's shirt and he was yanked off Yugi and thrown against a cupboard. Ryu moaned and opened his eyes, seeing pair of shoes in front of him he lifted his head to see Yami standing above him his bangs covering his eyes. Yugi sat up pulling his trousers back up looking at Yami.

"Don't you _ever…._ _touch Yugi again_!" Yami shouted angrily grabbing Ryu's shirt and dragging him to his feet and punching him hard, Ryu cried out in pain as he hit the ground.

He slowly rose to his feet.

"You little bastard!" He shouted angrily punching out at Yami.

Yami grabbed Ryu's hand with his own catching his hand before it made contact. Ryu lifted his head to look at Yami. Yami lifted his head revealing his eyes. Yami's eyes had darkened immensely to a deep terrifying crimson enflamed with anger and had sharpened to create more of an angular mature and horrifying eyes. Yami's entire body was shaking in anger as his dark eyes bore into Ryu's now sacred green. Yami's clutch on his hand tightened and Ryu cried out in pain desperately trying to pull his hand from Yami's grip. Yami punched Ryu hard in the face again with his free hand knocking him to the ground. Ryu moaned in pain. Yami reached down and grabbed the front of Ryu's shirt and threw him across the room. Ryu hit the wall with a cry of pain and hit the ground. Yami calmly walked over to Ryu and grabbed his shirt again lifting him to his feet.

"N-no, Yami please I'm sorry, d-don't hurt me again, I'm b-begging you." Ryu begged his eyes wide in fear.

"If you _ever _approach Yugi again _I will kill you_." Yami hissed in his face and throwing Ryu to one side again and into a counter knocking him unconscious.

Yami slowly walked over to Yugi staring deep into Yugi's bright amethyst. Yugi jhad pulled his trousers back up and was backing away whimpering softly.

"It's ok Yugi." Yami said softly and falling to his knees beside Yugi and gently pulling Yugi's shirt back down. "I would never hurt you Yugi."

Yugi lifted his head looking into Yami's eyes which were now full of care and love.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Yami asked softly stroking Yugi's face.

Yugi's eyes softened and he leaned into the touch resting his hand on top of Yami's.

"I'm fine Yami-kun." Yugi said with a soft smile.

Yami smiled softly his shoulders falling as relief washed over him.

"I'm glad….. I don't know what I'd do if….. Good….." Yami trailed off as his eyes slipped closed and he collapsed.

"Yami!" Yugi cried in panic reaching over and touching Yami realising that his head was bleeding.

Yami could faintly hearing Yugi shouting, the sound got more distant as he slipped further away and he finally fainted.

Later….

"…. Wake up. It could take years…….. We'll just have to wait…… may never wake up…." Yami could faintly here an unfamiliar voice speaking.

"I don't mind…… I'd wait forever…… love him….." Yami felt a tug in the back of his head, he knew that voice…. Yoru….. Gigi….. Yugi….. Yuvi….. YUGI!

Crimson eyes snapped open and Yami sat up within a second and screamed "YUGI!" Yami cried.

"Yami-kun!" Yugi cried.

Yami was suddenly tackled back down onto the bed as someone threw themselves at him. Yami looked down to see both of Yugi's arms wrapped around him and tears falling from his eyes.

"Yami-kun I was so scared, the doctor said you might possibly never wake up, I was so worried about you." Yugi cried clutching Yami tightly.

Yami blinked in shock then smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Yugi.

"Calm down Yugi, I'm fine really." Yami cooed softly calming the smaller and leaned back kissing Yugi's forehead.

Yugi leaned back smiling softly.

"I'm so glad you're ok." Yugi said smiling brightly.

Yami kissed Yugi's tears away smiling softly. He glanced around realising he was sitting in a hospital room and a shocked doctor was standing beside the bed. The doctor checked Yami over ensuring he didn't have brain damage, blood loss or anything else major. Once the doctor had checked him he told them that they would like to observe him over night and that if everything was alright he could leave tomorrow morning. Yami watched the doctor leave and the moment he was gone he wrapped his arms around Yugi and lifted him into his lap holding him close. Yugi giggled happily and hugged Yami then leaned back looking into his eyes and blinked in shock. Yami's eyes were no longer a soft violet but a deep crimson, they weren't as dark as before when he was fighting Ryu but they had definitely darkened, they had also sharpened immensely to a rectangular more mature eyes. Yami glanced down at Yugi.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

Yugi smiled brightly.

"It's nothing you just look….. different….. in a more confident way." Yugi giggled happily.

Yami chuckled softly in reply, not a light hearted giggle like before but a deep confident chuckle.

"Yugi…" Yami started.

Yugi lifted his head and looked at Yami.

"Yes Yami?" Yugi replied.

"Do you still…. Love me?" Yami asked. "Because I still love you."

Yugi smiled brightly.

"I do Yami. I love you Yami Atemu." Yugi stated with a soft smile.

"I love you too Yugi Mutou." Yami replied. "And I will always protect you from now on, I promise."

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi on the lips holding Yugi close pouring all of the love he had into that one kiss. Yami had definitely changed that day, but for the better Yugi believed and he kept his promise to Yugi to protect and love him, and Yugi kept his own promise to care and love Yami from that moment on.

End

Finished! I hope you liked it!

Read And Review Please!


End file.
